Always&Forever
by CaL123
Summary: King Caspian has to get married to provide an heir. But what happens when Susan and Peter die in their world and show up in Narnia after Caspian says "i do"? How will his bride react to the love Caspian has for the gentle queen? SUSPIAN/ MOVIE-BASED
1. Prologue

**My first story, I hope you like it. **

Prologue/

Caspian missed her. It had been one year since he last saw the woman that he loved. He didn't want to marry another, but she was gone and she wouldn't be coming back. It was his duty to take a wife and provide an heir, so tomorrow he would marry the star's daughter. The woman his telmarine council reluctantly chose for him, a woman he didn't love. The council didn't find joy in forcing High King Caspian into a marriage with the star's daughter, for like the king and all of the people, they preferred Queen Susan the Gentle. They knew Caspian loved the gentle queen but the great lion, Aslan, said himself that she would not return to Narnia, and the king had to have an heir.

So on the eve before his wedding, Caspian sat by the tree that had taken his love back to her world, and silently grieved for the life that he could have had if his gentle queen had stayed.

"Susan, I'm sorry. Forgive me my love."

Meanwhile in England, that same gentle queen was laying in bed thinking of the king she shouldn't love. The moment Aslan told her and Peter that they would not return to Narnia, Susan realized that she had fallen in love with Caspian but would never be able to spend her life with him. So, now she smiled while went to school and spent time with her siblings but cried at night alone in her room for the king that she loved and lost.

"_Susan, I'm sorry. Forgive me my love."_

She knew that voice. The voice that haunted her dreams, the voice that belonged to the man she loved. She must have been hallucinating, but it sounded so real.

"Always." She whispered before she drifted to sleep.

Caspian was about to get up and go back to the castle before somebody realized he was gone when he heard a whisper in the wind.

"_Always."_

**Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer, this was just the prologue. **

**Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**-Callie **


	2. And Then They Came

And Then They Came

At the community pool where Peter worked as a lifeguard, Susan was swimming laps before it opened. Swimming was a way for her to think and vent her frustrations without causing her siblings to worry. So every morning while Peter prepared to open the pool, Susan tried to swim away her worries. When she came up for air, Susan noticed that Peter was yelling at someone. She got out of the pool and slowly walked towards the gates where she saw Peter arguing with a soldier.

"It's only me here, no one else. There is no need for you to come in, I'll come out there." Peter reasoned, and Susan knew what was happening. Peter was protecting her.

"Open the gate!" The soldier yelled at him and held the gun up to Peter.

Susan silently pleaded with Aslan to make the soldier go away, but it was too late. Peter refused and the soldier pulled the trigger. When she saw her brother sink to the ground clutching his bleeding stomach, Susan let out an involuntary squeak andran to help her brother. The soldier immediately looked in her direction. He turned towards her and with a sadistic grin, pulled the trigger. She felt the wind pick up speed and the ground start shifting underneath her right before another bullet slammed into her chest. _Narnia_ was the last thing Susan thought before her heart stopped beating.

XXXXXXX

Caspian watched as the star's daughter walked down the aisle towards him. Lorna was a pretty woman with straight blonde hair, pale skin, and a slim figure. But everyone agreed that she didn't even come close to the grace and beauty of Queen Susan the Gentle. Caspian had expected Aslan to attend the wedding but he was no where in sight. When his bride stood in front of him, he managed a polite smile. In a few hours he was going to have to manage more than a smile because the only reason he was taking a wife is to provide an heir and it takes more than a smile for that. As the minister started the ceremony Caspian hoped that no one noticed that "to love" wasn't mentioned in the vows, but of course everyone did. When it was his turn to repeat after the minister, he had a hard time choking out the words. He barely knew this woman; though he liked Lorna and found that she was very polite. He also knew that she had feelings for him and he was trying to make her as content as possible but he felt like she was a friend or acquaintance not a wife. Caspian would honor her of course, and he would try to cherish her and make her comfortable but he felt like he wouldn't succeed. Ever since she came to the castle and the council had chosen her, Lorna had made it clear that she was perfect wife material, but Caspian couldn't help but think that she wasn't perfect wife material for him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now presenting for the first time, High King Caspian the Tenth and Queen Lorna."

Then their was a loud thump in the back of the church and the loud gasps coming from the guests seated back there. That's when Caspian's heart sank and his gut clenched because in the back of the room was King Peter the Magnificent sitting on top of none of than Queen Susan the Gentle. And Caspian had just got married.

The two monarchs however hadn't yet realized what was happening.

"Peter, get off of me!" Susan grunted.

"Susan! Why didn't you stay quiet? You would never have gotten shot if you had!" Vented the Magnificent King.

"Oh, so you can get shot while protecting me but I'm not allowed to try and save you? That's bullocks! Now get off of me Peter! Wait, why are you wearing Narnian clothes?"

"So are you…" He let his sentence trail off and looked around. Immediately realizing that they were indeed in Narnia, with people staring at them, in a church, and at a wedding, he stood straight up and helped his sister up.

Everyone else in the church now gasped too as they saw the Gentle Queen. Immediately everyone started talking.

"Isn't that just his luck, he marries _that woman_ and then his dream queen shows up."

"Poor girl, she's came just a minute too late."

"Look at High King Caspian, he's speechless."

"Who wouldn't be? The Gentle Queen is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"She doesn't even realize what's going on."

"That poor woman he married, she never stood a chance."

Caspian heard all of the whispers and his heart broke again. Susan is here, at his wedding, but she isn't the bride. And from what he's heard, she doesn't even know that there is a bride. But from the look on Peter's face, he knows. What are they doing back? Is there danger again for Narnia? He needed to get them alone and talk to Susan. But his new bride had other ideas.

"Who are you? Were you invited to our wedding? We only planned for _invited _guests." Lorna asked loudly and everyone went quiet waiting for the reply.

Susan felt like her whole body froze and her smile faltered when she locked eyes with Caspian. Wedding… Caspian's wedding, she felt like she was going to faint. But Queen Susan the Gentle wouldn't do that, Queen Susan would plaster on a fake smile and act distant and strong instead of bursting into tears and crying. She was aware that everyone had become quiet and was waiting for her reply. So she did the unexpected and smiled brightly at the woman in the front of the church.

"I'm High Queen Susan the Gentle and this is my brother, King Peter the Magnificent. We're sorry to interrupt your… wedding. We'll leave. Are our chambers taken King Caspian?" Susan turned towards the groom.

He shook his head and continued to star at her. "No, Su- your majesty, your chambers stay prepared at all times in case of your sudden arrival. But, you are more than welcome"

She bowed and started to pull a silent Peter towards the door when a familiar figure walked in, Aslan.

"My Gentle Queen, stay for a moment so I may explain your arrival. High Queen Susan and King Peter were shot by a soldier in their world. They both died-" Everyone gasps. "So, they have come back to Narnia to stay and help High King Caspian rule Narnia. There may be question concerning rank, High King Caspian has the highest power, followed by High Queen Susan, then King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and then Queen Lorna. The younger King and Queen will not be joining us in Narnia until there is a need for them. High King Caspian has restored Cair Paravel. High Queen Susan and King Peter may rule from there if that is what they wish. I will be back, not once and not twice. Until then my High King and High Queen, there are four kinds of loves, love for your people, love for your family, love for your selves, and love for each other. " And with that, the great lion vanished.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think. A new chapter coming soon!**

**How does Lorna feel about the Return of the monarchs? What will happen with Caspian and Susan now that he's married? Can they ever be together? I think they most definitely can.**


	3. Too Little Too Late

**Today was the first day of school. **

**I'm a sophomore and I'm taking all advanced classes, phewww.**

**Well, I'm going to try to put a new chapter up everyday or two, so please review. **

Too Little Too Late

During the wedding reception Caspian excused himself and went to find King Peter. Just as he had suspected, he was in the royal library with the professor. Caspian knew that making the Magnificent King understand was going to be much harder than if he were explaining to King Edmund. Caspian had found a best friend in the Just King, they were so different and so alike at the same time, and they had immediately formed a bond. A bond that he didn't have with Peter. So as he walked into the library he took a deep breathe and prepared for the worst.

"Professor, do you mind giving us a moment?"

"Yes, your majesty." And with that the professor scurried off, leaving Caspian alone with Peter.

They stood there and stared at each other, neither sure what the other was going to say. So, as he had been the one to initiate the meeting, Caspian rushed into an explanation.

"Peter, I thought she was never coming back and I needed an heir. I refuse to have a mistress, so this was the only option. I didn't know you were coming. If I- I wouldn't have- but I had to. For Narnia. I want you to know that I love Susan and if I could- Wait, that's it! I'll immediately seek an annulment tomorrow." Caspian's eyes immediately brightened from guilty to hopeful.

Peter just shook his head at the now High King. "Caspian, think of Narnia and the woman you just married. And think of Susan. Do you think she could live knowing that she ruined another's happiness just so she could have what she wanted. If you think she could then you don't know her very well. That smile that she painted on her face for your bride and all of your guests was her gift to you. Narnia wouldn't support your marriage if Susan had not been okay with it. We have to be united for Narnia and Susan was showing our people that we are and that we support each other. If you went and ruined your marriage the day after your wedding, everyone would see it was because of her and she wouldn't want that. Caspian, leave her be, let her pick up the pieces tonight in peace. She'll be fine tomorrow." The Magnificent King wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Caspian or himself. With a respectful bow of his head to the other king, Peter retired to his chambers to think. Because the truth was he wasn't sure if Susan would ever be okay again.

XXXXXX

Susan couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe that she was finally back in Narnia to stay, but she wasn't excited like she thought she'd be. Instead she was allowing herself tonight to wallow in self pity for her one true love married someone else. She couldn't be angry with him, he hadn't known she was coming back and she wasn't really sure if it would have made a difference if he had. _What makes you think you're so special that he'd be waiting for you for a whole year? _A voice in her head asked. Susan felt her heart break once again because it was true, why would someone as amazing as Caspian wait for her. Just because she was in love with him didn't mean that he felt the same way. When had she become so conceited to think so? But it didn't matter now, he was married and there was absolutely nothing she could do but try to be happy for them. She'd give herself tonight to feel sorry for herself but tomorrow she would smile and pretend that everything is okay. For Narnia and for Caspian. But as she drifted off to sleep alone in her bed, she couldn't help but think that Caspian wasn't alone in his. Little did she know, Caspian avoided his bed and his bride all night and slept by the twisted tree, thinking of Susan.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Lorna was fuming. Her husband hadn't come to her on their wedding night! And when she had went to look for him, his guards had told her that he asked not to be bothered. She knew it was because that Queen of the Old had returned. Although Caspian thought she didn't know, Lorna had heard the maids gossiping about the Gentle Queen who her husband had fallen in love with. And she was breathtaking. Men stared at Lorna when she walked into a room but when Queen Susan was near, everyone stopped and awed at her beauty. From what she had heard and read she knew that the high queen was a strong, brave warrior, a fair ruler, selfless, kind, independent and witty, charming, beautiful, and of course gentle. Nobody ever said anything at all bad about her. But it is widely known that she has only three weaknesses, Narnia, her siblings, and Caspian. The way to hurt the Gentle Queen is to harm one of these, and since she couldn't harm Caspian since he is her husband, and she couldn't harm Narnia because if it wasn't prospering then neither was she, so the only thing left… King Peter.

When Caspian walked into the dining room for breakfast that morning Lorna was preparing had already made his plate and was making Peter's. He was actually glad that she was polite and motherly, maybe it wouldn't feel like he had a wife at all. But, a voice in the back of Caspian's head told him that he couldn't be more wrong, Lorna would make sure he knew that she was his wife. He wanted to feel bad that he left his bride alone on one of the most important nights of her life, but he couldn't manage it. So, he walked into the room and prepared for her to yell at him or burst into tears, but they never came, because as soon as she noticed him King Peter walked in. He had never been so glad to see the Magnificent King.

"Good Morning Caspian. And… I'm sorry I didn't get your name yesterday?" Peter turned towards Lorna.

"Lorna, Queen Lorna." Lorna replied with a smile that made Caspian get chills.

They all sat down and began to eat breakfast. Peter complimented the food and thanked Lorna for making him a plate, but it was all just awkward small talk. They were all anxious to see Susan, that was if she was going to come down. Just as they were finishing up their meals, the door swung open and, to their astonishment, she was smiling brilliantly. Only Lorna noticed that her eyes were empty and void of any emotion. Both men stood up, until Susan sat down. Once they were all seated, Susan looked around the table, but avoided Caspian's eyes.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, I slept a little late but I didn't expect any of you to be out of your chambers already." Her eyes went back and forth between Caspian and Lorna.

Caspian cleared his throat, forcing Susan to actually look at his face.

"Umm… about Aslan's offer yesterday. Will you stay here or go to Cair Paravel?"

"I'm not sure what Peter has decided, but as for myself, I believe Cair is the best choice. I'll want to leave by lunch, would you mind if I took Reepicheep with me as my personal guard?" She asked the High King, nodding her head in the direction of the mouse Lord who had just entered the room.

But it was Lorna who replied. "That's a problem because I would like Reepiceep to be _my_ personal guard. And why ever does the _warrior_ queen need to be guarded? All of Narnia talks of how talented you are with a bow, surely they are not mislead?" She asked, her tone sour, revealing she knew exactly what she was implying.

Fires flashed in Susan's eyes while the two kings and the mouse froze, watching.

"No, I assure you that they are not mislead. But while I am a decent swordswoman, my talent truly is with a bow, which is not ideal during close combat. Reepicheep on the other hand is an excellent swordsman and very pleasant company. But maybe we should let him decide?"

Reepicheep stepped forward looking nervously between the two queens. "Your majesties, may I ask permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

"Permission not granted."

They both spoke at the same time and then looked at each other.

"You cannot allow mere subjects to speak freely. Besides, he's a mouse!" Lorna stated.

" Well, that mouse can speak as freely as he wants. He is a warrior of Narnia and above all, he is a friend." Susan was now livid.

"What kind of queen is friends with her subjects?" Lorna scoffed.

"The good kind." The Gentle Queen said simply.

"Are you implying that I'm not a good queen?" Lorna yelled.

"I would never! But if the shoe fits…" Susan yelled back.

At this point Peter thought it was best to cut in before they both said something they'd regret.

" Su, maybe you should-" But he was cut off.

"Are you siding with her?" Susan asked, whirling on him.

"What? No, I just… Umm-" He rambled.

"Stay out of this!" And he did. The Magnificent King could lead armies and win duels, but he was too much of a coward to get in his sister's way when she was angry.

Lorna was also in a rage. "Well, I guess that's another way that we're different…Susan, because I'll tell you. You're a bad queen and you're angry because I have the one thing you want the most but can never have!" She rolled her eyes toward Caspian.

"That's High Queen Susan to you. And did you just say that I'm a bad queen? I couldn't have possibly heard you right… Lorna. And yes you have _one thing_ that I don't have and you didn't win him. Or have you forgotten the only reason you are here? And if you think about it, I might just have him more than you. You only have him on paper."

Lorna leaned in close to Susan and whispered where no one else could here. "As of last night, I have him more than on paper, High Queen Susan."

Susan recoiled as if she'd been slapped and then she did exactly that to Lorna before turning towards her brother who was awestruck.

"I will be leaving immediately. Reepicheep will not be accompanying me after all; I'll be going alone on a griffin." And then she walked off avoiding looking at Caspian. Who was silently debating on whether or not he should go after her. But instead he turned to his new wife.

"What did you say to her?"

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"That she shouldn't be so trusting because if someone were trying to hurt her, she wouldn't know until it was too late."

Less than ten minutes later, King Peter collapsed while helping his sister prepare for her journey. When he was brought to his chambers, he started puking. Queen Susan ordered for all of the best physicians to look at the Magnificent King. The vote was unanimous. He was poisoned.

**I'll try to write again tomorrow, but please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions are greatly appreciated! Now I have to go do my homework that I blew off. Until next time, **

**-Callie **


	4. Extraordinary Measures

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, it was written but I haven't had a chance to post. School is getting ridiculous and its only the second week. I have at least four projects due Tuesday and I had a test everyday this week plus homework. Ughhh. I'm going to write tomorrow though to make up for my lack of writing the past week. I'm truly sorry. Well, I hope you like it. The next Chapter or two will have a lot of Suspian; I just had to explain all this before. **

**Extraordinary Measures**

After Lucy's cordial was found, King Peter was recovering from his bout with the poison quickly. But Susan was frantic. Refusing to leave Peter's side except for when she went to the kitchen because she insisted on making his meals herself. Nobody was allowed to touch any of the food that was meant for Peter besides Susan. He insisted that she take a break and rest but she refused. The two kings were both worried about the Gentle Queen. She hardly ate, she rarely slept more than an hour or two, and that was in the chair in Peter's room, where she could take care of him at all times. She had dark bags underneath her eyes and she was loosing weight fast. Even the physicians were more worried about the Queen than the King that had just been poisoned. They kept pleading with her to go to her chambers and sleep or to eat something in the dining room but she refused and ate only a minimum amount while she was cooking for Peter. The only person who wasn't upset and worried about beautiful queen Susan was Lorna. She was rather pleased at her success and didn't hide it either. But nobody noticed her and no one even thought to suspect her of poisoning King Peter. Her husband was still ignoring and avoiding her but it almost didn't bother her since she knew he couldn't be with Queen Susan since she was never left her brother's side. Though Lorna was a little disappointed that she had forgotten that Queen Lucy's cordial would heal Peter so fast. She was also feeling regretful; hurting people to get back at other people wasn't her style. She would just quit dancing around trying to get to Susan and face her head on, sort of. That afternoon, if anyone had been looking for the newest Queen, they would have found her in the darkest alley of the village with a coin purse, a soldier, and a threat.

Sitting in a meeting with the Lords of the Council, Caspian wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Susan and worrying. He couldn't help himself, lately she looked so fragile and weak. He wanted Susan to be the strong and fearless woman he knew before but ever since Peter got poisoned she had changed. Caspian couldn't blame her though, he was paranoid as well. If someone went after Peter they could go after Susan or him next and he wasn't willing to risk her getting hurt. He made sure that she had someone with her at all times wherever she was. Caspian lost Susan once and he _wasn't _going to lose her again. It briefly crossed his mind that he hadn't thought about his _technically "_wife" more than a handful of times in the past two weeks but he just shrugged to himself and went back to planning ways to make sure Susan was safe.

"My King, what do you think?"

"What?" He looked at the Lord whom had addressed him.

"What are your thoughts on another of the monarchs marrying? Queen Susan or King Peter could marry and provide an heir also, just in case of tragedy to insure our country's prosperity."

Caspian thought about making Peter give up his happiness like Caspian had and then he thought of Susan marrying another. Impossible. "I'm not in a position to answer for those involved."

The Lords all nodded their heads, apparently agreeing to ask Peter and Susan. Then the same Lord as before asked, "Now, on to the next order of agenda, your heir. Queen Lorna hasn't seen a physician yet, I think she should make an appointment by the end of the week. The sooner we find out, the sooner we can announce that Narnia's heir is on the way."

All of the Lords looked at their king expectantly, waiting for a reply. Caspian paled but that was the only sign that suggested that he was nervous to reveal his secret to the Lords. "That won't be necessary, there is no heir. I haven't touched my bride."

That's when all hell broke loose.

"You haven't touched her?"

"My King, with all do respect, this is outrageous!"

"The only reason she is here is to provide an heir! She is being pampered for nothing!"

"Have you taken a mistress?"

"I should hope not, the new queen spends thrice the amount of money than Queen Susan and Queen Lucy did combined. It would be terrible to waste more on a mistress."

"Nonsense, there is only one woman the King would take as a mistress. We all know this was bound to happen the moment the Gentle Queen arrived. No red-blooded male would touch his wife if Queen Susan was the alternative, she's a goddess."

"Quiet!" Caspian roared. "I haven't touched my bride because I didn't want her in the first place. And you're right, Queen Susan is the only woman I would touch but do NOT besmirch her honor by saying she would lower herself to being a mistress. And do not offend me by implying that I would disrespect her in that way. Queen Susan is the most extraordinary woman whom as ever existed and she deserves to be treated as such. I suggest you should keep that in mind." And with that he walked out with fire in his eyes. For that very reason he didn't see his bride pressed up against the wall in an alcove right outside the chamber door, eavesdropping. Nor did he see that her face was contorted with rage aimed at the very queen he had been so fervently defending.

XXXXXX

Susan was in the stables combing Caspian's prized mount Destrier when Lorna found her. "Queen Susan, I keep meaning to ask, will you show me the How? I really would love to see it. Please?"

Susan looked at her a little baffled but it wasn't in Susan's nature to hold a grudge. So she agreed having no idea what was in store for her there.

Peter walked into the royal study and found the High King pouring over contracts massaging his temple. Despite their differences at first, he really liked and respected Caspian. Especially after the high king took his advice and gave Susan her space. Peter knew coming back and finding out she was seconds too late and that Caspian had married another woman really took a toll on his sister but she was strong and appeared to be handling it as well as possible. Peter still wanted to talk with her and make sure which was the reason he was looking for her.

"Caspian, have you seen my sister?"

The High King looked up a bit startled for he had been absorbed in a contract and hadn't heard Peter enter. "Umm… no, I haven't actually. Hold on." Caspian called Glenstorm into the room. "Glenstorm, where is Queen Susan?"

"Her Majesty and Queen Lorna left, sire. Queen Lorna asked her to take her to Aslan's How. I believe it was a sort of truce between the queens. Queen Lorna's personal guard accompanied them." He said the latter with a small frown.

"Is there something else, Glenstorm?" Peter questioned with an uneasy feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

"No, My King." But as Glenstorm began to take his leave, he turned to face the kings again.

"The stars tell of great treachery. I have spoken to the wolves and they believe it is aimed towards the High Queen. I have had guards near her all day but Queen Susan insisted that she was fine and that I not tell you both. I felt it wasn't important until I learned she had left. Forgive me my kings. If anything happens to Queen Susan then I have failed."

Caspian and Peter looked at each other and then turned back to the centaur. Peter spoke, "It's alright, we know how persuasive Queen Susan can be. What about this guard that went with them, I assume he is most competent and can be trusted?"

Glenstorm looked uneasy. "He was one of the best soldiers we had but a few days ago he began to get moody and started acting peculiar. I hadn't thought anything about it until now. If I may be so bold, I would like to go to the How myself right away, they left not even an hour ago on horses meant for leisure, if I hurry I should get there within twenty minutes after them."

Both Kings spoke at the same time, "We will go with you."

They hurried onto their horses and were on their way within three minutes. After all, this was the most important woman in both of their lives.

**Review Please. I definitely appreciate them, very mucho.**

**Tell me what you think, 3**

**-CaL**


	5. Shame On You

**Okay, so forgive me, its been like two weeks without a post. I'm going way slower than I thought I would be but school is psycho. :/ **

**I really appreciate your reviews. Every time I get one I want to sit down and write more. This chapter is going to be the beginning of the beginning of the Suspian. I'm excited to see how you like all the drama in this one. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

Shame on You

Susan thought that she'd be excited. She hadn't seen the How since the battle against Miraz and had been anxious to come back. But as she stood in the entrance she had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. Anticipating this, as they walked through the halls, Susan left a trail on the wall with the tip of her arrows. Despite what Lorna seemed to think, Susan was far from dense and she had already realized Lorna had ulterior motives for coming here but even Susan didn't realize just how far the new queen would go. When they arrived in the farthest hall in the How, the one that contained the Stone Table, Susan stared at the table lost in memories of her first trip to Narnia and then the second one when she met Caspian. The gentle queen didn't miss the irony that here she was lost in memories of when she fell in love with Caspian while his wife was standing right next to her. That's when she realized that Lorna wasn't standing next to her anymore. As soon as Susan began to turn to look for the other queen, a man's fist slammed into her shoulder almost making her fall. Lorna's guard slammed another fist into her and then another until she finally fell to the ground staring up at him with fire in her eyes. But she only saw sadness and regret in his.

"At last the beautiful warrior queen has fallen." Susan heard coming from the woman in the corner, watching.

"Lorna, I haven't fallen nor will I ever fall until my heart stops beating and my blood ceases to flow. You may hurt me or kill me but I'm not fallen. My people will remember me and they will remember me with love. How will they remember you?"

XXXXX

Caspian and Peter were panicking by the time they reached the How. The How was large and had many different routes, it would take a while for them to figure out exactly which one the queens had taken. After they entered the How, they agreed to each take a hallway. Glenstorm had just went down one hall and Peter was about to go down another when Caspian spotted the marks on the wall of the fourth passage.

"Look Peter. Those markings on the wall, they're from an arrow. Do you think…?"

Peter looked at the trail and immediately noticed that it was the same type of marks Susan used to make with her arrows when she was nervous before battle. "I don't think, I know. Susan is smart, she left a trail."

She had had faith in them to come find her and to help her, they weren't going to let her down. Both kings sprinted down the halls following the trail and Peter realized they were headed towards the Stone Table room. When they heard Susan's angry, panicked shout, they ran faster.

XXXXXX

The guard, Arios Perdinand, had a knife now. With Lorna glaring at Susan from the corner with a sadistic smile imprinted on her lips, Arios brought the knife down into Susan's gut. The Gentle Queen didn't sound at all gentle when she shrieked as the knife sliced into her skin again. He couldn't bring himself to stab the beautiful queen anymore; she didn't deserve to die because of his mistake.

"Do it again, now." The evil queen hissed at him. It was shocking to him how different Queen Susan and Queen Lorna were. Susan was kind, brave, intelligent, fierce, and well… gentle. Lorna was, simply put, a monster. When he didn't strike the queen on the floor again, who was struggling to breathe but her eyes were filled with fire and determination, Lorna lunged at him and he pushed her away into the wall, keeping her away from Susan. Just then he heard the voices. The two kings yelling for Susan, their voices getting nearer. _Oh, god,_ he thought when they both burst into the room. Lorna was crumpled in a corner from where he had pushed her away from Susan, and Susan was lying on the floor with her own blood staining her gown. And Arios still had the bloody knife in his hand.

XXXXX

Caspian was seething and nauseous. Susan was lying on the ground covered in blood fighting to stay conscious and one of his soldiers, a trusted guard, had a knife in his hands dripping with her blood. He wanted to kill him.

"Peter," Caspian noticed Peter's face had absolutely no color now and his eyes seemed lifeless. "I need you to tie him up. Don't kill him yet, I want everybody to see this scum plead for his life."

Caspian could tell Peter was dazed because he did exactly what Caspian asked with out arguing about it. While Peter tied Arios' hands behind his back roughly, the High King went straight to Susan. His beautiful, beautiful Susan was dying and he'd be damned if he let that happen. Caspian scooped her up, being as careful as possible, alternating between praying to Aslan and lightly pressing kisses to her hair, cheeks, and forehead, he walked out of the room without a backwards glance towards his bride. If he had glanced back, he would have seen her seething because no one had even thought to think about her at all. And because she knew they were going to give Susan some of Queen Lucy's cordial and she'd be okay in a day or two. _Great_, she thought, _all this trouble for nothing._

That night the two kings stayed by the Gentle Queen's side and no one dared suggest that they should get some sleep themselves. Susan was peaceful most of the night, only moaning or whimpering from the pain when she tried to roll onto her stomach. The High King ordered the best physicians in Narnia to tend to Queen Susan and even then he and Peter weren't convinced that she'd be okay. Thanks to the quickness in which Caspian had gotten help for Susan, she wouldn't even have scars left from the knife after a few days. No one besides Peter, Caspian, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Professor Cornelius, and the Physicians were allowed within twenty feet of Susan's room. All of Narnia was in low spirits that night but no one felt as awful as the High King. Caspian constantly cursed Aslan then immediately mentally apologized. He prayed to the great Lion bartering with everything he had to offer and more. The High King begged to let him take Susan's place, he promised Aslan that he would forfeit the kingdom; he offered to return every breath he had ever taken, he even offered the very heart that beat in his chest, but then took it back because he knew that it would forever belong to Susan. He vowed he would love her forever and that he'd never let any harm come to her again if she could just be okay. Caspian knew he could live without Susan, he had done it before, but he also knew that he didn't want to and that he could never be happy without her. He knew what it was like to always have this empty feeling inside and to have an unreachable memory in the back of your mind every moment of every day. Caspian couldn't go back to being like that, to merely existing, he wasn't going to allow some demented guard destroy his life or take Susan's. The High King decided at that very moment, that tomorrow at noon he was going to enact his very first and hopefully only hanging.

XXXXXXX

The next day all of Narnia was preparing for the hanging of the man that tried to murder their beloved queen. Susan finally awoke an hour before noon. She looked around twice before she noticed the woman almost completely in the window. Immediately alert she reached for the candlestick holder and rounded the bed towards the unaware woman. But before she could attack the intruder the woman faced her and the gentle queen saw the tears silently sliding down the woman's face.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't wish to barge in on you through the window but there are guards surrounding your door," the woman explained on a shaky laugh then she sobered, "Please don't throw me out yet, my name is Tania, and I need you to help me. Well, actually my husband."

Tania looked so desperate that Susan was already giving in. "What's wrong with your husband? I'll see what I can do to help, but why _me_? Why not one of the kings? And is it so urgent you had to climb through my bedchamber window?"

The woman started looking even more uncomfortable and her mumbled reply wasn't audible.

"What? I'm sorry, I could not hear you."

"The kings would not listen to my explanations… My husband is getting hanged in an hour… for attempting to murder you."

Queen Susan gasped. Was this woman mad? Why in the world would she believe that she'd help the man who'd tried to kill her?

"I'm sorry, but you should leave…now." Susan said a bit harshly. Tania was fighting to hold back her tears in front of the queen. She greatly admired the beautiful queen and was horrified at what her husband, Arios, had tried to do but he didn't deserve to die, he couldn't bring himself to kill her, he had stopped. Arios was just trying to protect his wife and children, so his wife was going to protect him even if it meant begging.

"Please wait, let me explain why he did it. Even if you don't want to help my husband, he insists I tell you why. You will still be in great peril after my husband is killed, for it was not what he wanted to do. He was trying to protect his family."

Susan hesitated; she understood what lengths you would go to, to protect your family. And she supposed that it wouldn't hurt to listen to this woman. "Okay, please explain."

XXXXXXX

Everything was going according to plan. It was five minutes 'til noon and all of the creatures of Narnia who wished to witness the hanging were gathered in the square. The prisoner was prepared and both of the Kings along with one queen were seated in thrones on a stage adjacent to the stage on which the ex-guard/ attempted murderer was tied. As Caspian held up his hand signaling everyone to be quiet he said, "Today, we witness the hanging of a guard that was once trusted and admired. He betrayed that trust and forsaken that admiration when he tried to murder High Queen Susan the Gentle." He paused while the crowd chanted _Long Live High Queen Susan_, "Arios is hereby charged with attempted murder and treason of the highest degree." Caspian nodded to the executioner to drop the platform from underneath Arios.

Then an arrow flew right into the rope at the top of the noose cutting it and making the man fall to the ground before he was choked to death. Everyone's head turned in the direction the arrow came from and there stood the gloriously beautiful High Queen. She ignored the shock on everyone's faces, including her fellow monarchs, and ran up the steps to the man laying on the platform trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Arios?" Susan asked as she knelt next to him.

Arios looked up at her with relief, regret, and remorse in his eyes. "My Queen, I am sorry. I know you cannot forgive me but-" Susan cut him off, "I forgive you, your wife explained. You are very lucky to have such a wonderful woman."

Arios looked absolutely joyous though the self-disgust was still evident in his eyes. Susan touched his cheek and smiled gently at him, and moved to help him up. Once they were standing, everyone was still completely silent and staring. But Lorna broke the silence, "Well isn't that just so noble of you _Susan_."

At the sound of Lorna's voice Susan whirled towards the other queen and not one person missed the look of murder on their Gentle Queen's face. "You!"

Queen Lorna's whole face paled and she got up to start running away when an arrow sailed perfectly into the hem of her gown nailing it to the wooden stage so she couldn't. Then as Lorna struggled to get her skirt free free, Susan sent two more arrows into the hem. Everyone gasped again.

Susan made a bee line straight to the other queen ignoring Caspian and Peter who had stood up too. "I believe I told you, it's _High Queen_ Susan to you. And what was that you said to me at the How? Oh yes now I remember, you said 'The beautiful warrior queen has fallen'" Susan pushed Lorna down, resulting in a yelp from Lorna and a cheer from the crowd. "Well look who has fallen now. And do you remember what I said after that? I believe it was something to the effect of 'I know how I will be remembered by my people. But how will you be remembered?'Well, let me give you a hint, _Queen_ Lorna, they will remember you as the woman who poisoned King Peter and betrayed High King Caspian, your husband, and blackmailed a soldier into murdering the High Queen. They will remember you as the woman who was so heartless that you threatened to have an innocent man's wife and four children killed if he did not do as you wanted. You'll be remembered as someone who allowed him to be blamed for attempted murder and was going to sit by and watch, dare I say enjoy watching, that very man be hanged for something he didn't wish to do in the first place. Sound about right?" Without giving the shocked Lorna a chance to deny it, Susan turned to face Caspian who's normally golden face had turned pale. "Caspian, I do not blame you for your wife's actions but I shall warn you to keep her far away from me. And if she tries to harm another citizen, I swear everyone will forget why I'm called Gentle."

Caspian seemed to finally find his voice, although it didn't sound like quite normal. "She… Lorna… Wench. Professor Cornelius I want the annulment papers that I had drawn up, filed immediately. And you!" He turned towards his now ex-bride. "You have disgraced me, although you weren't my choice of a bride, you _were_ my bride and everything you did reflects me. I gave you whatever you wanted, why would you do this?"

Lorna didn't seem remorseful or regretful, she was just angry. "Because you didn't give me everything I wanted. I wanted you! And I couldn't have you because of _her._ It didn't matter that she avoided you or says her opinions in public or that she argues with you, you still think she is perfect. All everyone talks about is 'Queen Susan is so beautiful' and 'Queen Susan is so kind' and 'Queen Susan would do this or that'. I was so tired of always being in the shadows, even my own husband wouldn't consummate our marriage because of her. That's why I tried to hurt her."

Peter was still taking this all in but he something didn't make sense to him. "Then why did you poison me?"

"Oh, come on Peter, it's obvious. What are your sister's only three real weaknesses? Narnia, Caspian, and her siblings. Hurting you hurt Susan far more than that knife ever did."

Susan was still stuck on something Lorna had said. "What do you mean you didn't consummate your marriage? You mean… you and Caspian didn't…?"

Lorna just laughed sadistically but Caspian said firmly, "No. I could never. Not with anyone but you Susan."

Susan's cheeks reddened but her smile was absolutely radiant. "Good. But now that Lorna is no longer a queen, can we please get rid of her?"

Caspian smiled back at his beloved. "Of course. Glenstorm?"

Glenstorm grabbed the ex-queen and escorted her towards the castle prison and she didn't even put up a fight.

Susan walked up to Caspian and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Caspian, I want you to know that none of this is your fault and that I love you."

The High King let out a whoop and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in the air. "My love, I've missed you."

And then he kissed her in front of all of Narnia but this kiss wasn't a goodbye kiss like before, this kiss definitely said hello.

**Review Please! **

**I hope this was okay? Do you think Caspian and Susan should marry right away or wait awhile? Oh and Peter's love interest is going to show up soon and maybe another visitor or two? ;)**


End file.
